Under the Apple Tree
by cheesypuffs
Summary: He's been watching her for a long time. Now's his chance to finally speak to her alone, under the apple trees. GaaHina.


Welcome to Under the apple tree! A Gaahina fic! Yay!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**_Gaara thinking_**

_Hinata thinking_

* * *

3rd Febuary, 2006 

Hinata was wandering thought the forest surrounding Konoha, taking a break from the hustle and bustle of the village, when she heard a twig snap from behind her. Someone was following her.

Preferring not to look around and see whom her stalker was she quickened her pace. They matched it.

She was in so much of a panic that she forgot about her bloodline limit and started to run.

When she took a turn, hoping to lose her pursuer she found herself at the beginning of a path, surrounded by trees. Apple trees. It smelt nice. Fresh and…applely.

_Funny, _she thought, _I've never noticed this place before..._

She hurried on, only to find herself at a dead end a few seconds later.

Hinata felt something wrap itself around her legs, keeping her from moving. It wasn't a human hand, like she'd expected. She didn't know what it was and didn't want to find out. It was dry and it tickled her ankles. She let out a little giggle but then remembered the situation she was in.

"Hinata," a voice said from behind her. It sounded familiar, she wasn't sure how though.

The person came to stand in front of her.

It was Gaara from the Sand village. The Kazekage.

"H-hello K-kazekage." she stuttered with a small bow.

They weren't what you would call friends. They were more like acquaintances. They'd never had a one on one conversations with each other. A few awkward meetings but that was all.

She realised that the thing around her legs must be his sand.

"G-Ga-"

"Shhh." He pressed his finger against her lips, which caused Hinata to turn a nice beetroot red. She was stunned.

"Let me speak."

"..." It wasn't actually possible for her to say something with his finger pressed firmly against her lips.

"I have been watching you these past few years"

_Watching? Ew._

"And I have come to a conclusion that you have many…." He paused, scanning her body, "Admirable qualities.

"..."

"You are kind, caring and your blush is very c-c-_cute._"

Hinata's gaze was concentrated on a bug on the floor so she hadn't seen him looking over her and didn't think he was a pervert (He isn't though! It's just the hormones!)

"We haven't had enough of a chance to get to know each other." Then he released her from the grip his sand had on her. " You may leave if you wish."

But Hinata didn't want to, his voice entranced her and she was fascinated by his words. She shook her head and sat down where she was standing. Underneath the largest of the apple trees which was at the end of the path, still facing Gaara. "I-I'll stay." She whispered just loud enough for Gaara to hear.

He gave a small nod. "I would like us to be able to spend more time together. Get to know each other."

Why had the Kazekage come all this way just to find her and talk to her? He must have better things to do than talk to a lowly Chunin like her.

"K-K-Kazekage? I h-"

Gaara kneeled down in front of her and once again pressed his finger to her lips.

"Here."

He handed her a bright green apple.

"I know you like them."

It was true. She loved apples with all her heart. Almost as much as she _thought _she loved Naruto. But how did Gaara know? Ah yes. He'd been watching.

But back to the apple. It was beautiful. And really shiny too. One of the prettiest things that she had ever seen, there was a little moisture on it, making it sparkle in the little light of day that there was left. She wanted to keep it forever, not just because of it beauty, but because of the person who had given it to her. But she didn't know that. Yet. (Her inner sub-conscious knew, but it didn't feel like telling her. It thought that there wouldn't be a story if it did) She cared about him even more than Naruto. But she didn't know that. Yet. (Ditto)

She didn't know much about him, but he'd done things for her Naruto hadn't, and probably never would. Like the time he saved her from getting raped. He could've just stood by and watched but he didn't. Or the time when Hiashi had gotten really angry with her, and was about to try and kill her, he just walked in with a look on his face that said, "I'm the Kazekage. Stop what you're doing and bow down." Which made Hiashi cower. Then he looked at her with an expression that said, "Don't fear! The Kazekage is here!" with a small smirk playing on his face. That'd been cool. Because of these things she thought he was a really nice guy, much nicer than any she'd met, apart from Naruto.

He'd always been around to save her when she needed him most but she was too preoccupied with Naruto. She'd always just stuttered a quick thank you and scuttled away. Leaving Gaara staring at the place she just was, listening to her footsteps fade.

_**Soon enough, that'll all change.** _

"Th-thank you."

He suddenly took her free hand inside his two bigger ones, which were surprisingly soft and warm. Hinata stared at their hands.

"Hinata. Look at me."

She really wanted to. But she really didn't. But she really did. But she couldn't, wouldn't.

Stopping Hinata's argument with herself, Gaara took her chin and tilted her head up.

"Open your eyes." Her eyes opened, and immediately locked onto Gaara's. _His eyes are really pretty..._

He'd always liked her eyes. He knew that the whole of the Hyuuga clan had them but hers were different. They held more emotion than the others that he'd seen in any other Hyuuga's. He liked everything about her. Her personality, her nose, her lips, her smile and her ultra cool blue hair.

They gazed into each other's eyes until Hinata coughed, realising that she hadn't been breathing.

"No Hinata. Thank **you.**"

"…" Hinata was shivering a bit. Not because of her company, but because it was still winter and she'd forgotten her jacket at home.

"You look cold. Here, take this." He had unwrapped his gourd from his back, and has taken off his red jacket, leaving him in a plain red shirt.

"N-no. I c-can't."

But Gaara wasn't taking no for an answer so he put his jacket around her shoulders.

"Th-thanks." Hinata was staring down at her feet, when Gaara suddenly tilted her head up and planted a swift kiss on her lips. He looked into her eyes and Hinata stood up and immediately jumped away, towards the entrance to the apple tree grove.

"What's wrong?"

"Shhh."

"What?"

"Shhh. You'll ruin the moment.

_**What the?**_

"I'll keep your jacket. And if it's really meant to be, we'll meet again."

_**Is she crazy? Maybe...the good kind of crazy of course.**_

"Bye." She whispered as she ran off back towards Konoha

_Well. I guess fate's just gonna have to be on my side._

He looked behind him at the tree she'd been leaning against and got out a kunai.

* * *

They didn't meet each other alone for a while. They caught glimpses of each other during meetings and such but that was all.

* * *

3rd Febuary, 2008 

_Neii you dumbass! You should of thought to go and get your own damn deodorant! _She thought as she ran into Superdrug.(Yes, they have Superdrug in Konoha)

One minute later

_**Kankuro you pansy! You and your stupid make-up!** (_Kankuro had left his 'face paint' in Suna). He thought as he walked into Superdrug.

He walked into the makeup isle and thought he saw a familiar figure go round the corner.

_It can't be, can it?_

He quickly picked up the purple 'face paint' that Kankuro usually got and went after the person.

"Lynx?" _**Hmm...Dark Temptation, I've got** **that... But why's she buying it? For another guy?!?!**_

"Make-up?"

"Kankuro."

"Oh. N-Neji." **_Phew, I thought I was gonna have to kill someone._**

"Oh."

"Soooo…. It's b-been awhile."

"Yeah. It has. I see you still have my jacket."

"…Yeah." She just happened to be wearing it. It was really big and warm and it still had very faint traces of Gaara's scent on it since she'd kept it hidden from her family. She'd just put it on in a rush when Neji told her she had to go out. She hadn't worn the thing since that day.

They had reached the till and he was paying for his things. She'd already paid and was waiting for him. She didn't have to, but she felt like she needed to. She knew that they'd meet again.

They walked out of the store together.

"Follow me."

After she had gotten over Naruto, which was about a year ago, she gotten a lot braver and had gotten herself a new life motto. It was _Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass; it's about learning to dance in the rain._

And what a coincidence. It was raining.

_I have to do this. It been two years already!_

She ran out of the shelter at the front of the shop and latched onto his arm. A warm, tingly sensation went through both of them. It felt so right.

Gaara was leading the way and Hinata knew exactly where he was taking her.

When they got there Hinata let go of his arm and went running off to the back tree, doing little twirls and spins as she went. Gaara smirked.

"I told you we'd meet! Didn't I?!" she said as she ran off.

"…"

"Gaara? Did you do this?"

On the trunk of the tree was a big heart with the words Gaara X Hinata inside it.

Gaara blushed a little then nodded. Hinata reached up and picked an apple off the tree. It looked exactly like the one Gaara had given to her two years back.

"Here."

Gaara smiled at the memory. He took the fruit and put it into his pocket (He's got really big pockets). She then gave him a great big hug!

"Hinata?"

"Mmmm." She said as she nuzzled into his chest. _He smells nice, _she thought as she took a deep breath in.

He pried her hands off from around him and held them as he backed her up onto the tree. Then he put his hands on either side of her face and kissed her. Her mouth opened slightly because she wasn't expecting him to be so forward and he took this as an invitation to enter. When he felt she wasn't responding he started to pull away. But Hinata wasn't taking that. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in. One of Gaara's hands was on the tree and the other was moving down her chest. Then he squeezed. He felt like he just had to do it. He'd dreamed of it and had to get it over with, even if she would think he was a prev.

Hinata let out a little squeak and Gaara jumped back.

"Sorry. I just-"

"It's O-okay."

"…" **_Another thing to add to my list of things I love about my Hina. She's so understanding._**

"…"

-Awkward silence-

"Hinata?"

"I love you."

"Huh?"

"Always have. Now kiss me."

She tried to pounce onto him again but he stuck his arms out to keep her at a distance.

"No. Hina wait." It was his turn now. "I love you too."

"Can we kiss now?"

Gaara smiled. He didn't know that the sweet little Hinata Hyuuga of Konoha had another side.

"'Course."

**-Make out session-**

When she absolutely had to breathe, Hinata broke apart from Gaara, let out a sigh and slumped against the tree.

She closed her eyes and started to fall asleep and she whispered "Gaara" before she fully fell asleep.

He laid his head on her lap and thought about her, the last few drops of rain falling onto his face. About the two long years he'd waited. About how it had been worth it.

They spent that night together under the apple tree.

Under _their_ apple tree.

**_The End

* * *

_**I love anyone who's read the whole thing! Review please : ) 


End file.
